Rozmowy trumienne
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: In vino weritas...


ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE – Arien Halfelven

Bezsenność szkodzi. Mnie na pewno.  
Nadużywanie „Upiora w operze" zaowocowało pewnymi symptomami kiepskiej powieści gotyckiej. I nie tylko.  
Nadużywanie „Slytheriniady"... Przemilczmy. Zauważycie.  
Nadużywanie literatury z gatunku kłów i trumny też dołożyło swoje.  
I rura...

Bądźcie wyrozumiali.

Dedykowane osobom, które kiedy trzeba wklejały trumnę tam gdzie trzeba. Komentowały, wspierały, dawały znak życia.

_ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE_

Gabinet Dyrektora Szkoły Magii I Czarnoksięstwa Hogwart 

I wtedy mnie ugryzła.  
– Co!  
– Albusie, nie desperuj. Jakby ciebie nigdy wampirzyca nie ugryzła.  
– Bo nie ugryzła! A ty się zachowujesz, jakby ciebie setkami gryzły.  
– Może nie setkami, ale jednak.  
– Wcześniej jakoś nie przychodziłeś z tym do mnie!  
– Wcześniej bywałem... zabezpieczony przed skutkami.  
– A dziś nie byłeś?  
– Siedząc w swoim gabinecie i krojąc krogulcze jelita, nie myśli się za bardzo o takich sprawach... Wierz mi, nawet przy stałej czujności Szalonookiego, twojej nieodgadnionej taktyce dropsowej i „Nagini bierz go" Lorda, krogulcze jelita wygrywają o łeb.  
– Severusie...  
– Tak?  
– Krew ci kapie...  
– No tak, plamię twój cenny dywan, odziedziczony zapewne po czworgu Założycielach. A jak nie po nich, to po innym zamierzchłym a sławetnym Dyrektorze, który na pewno, ale to na pewno był Gryfonem. Nakapię jeszcze z tej strony, żeby było symetrycznie.  
– Piłeś.  
– Co ty nie powiesz.  
– Masz takie urocze słowotoki po pijanemu.  
– A ty masz wkurzający gryfoński dywan i wampira na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów. Wiesz co? Najlepiej zapakuj mnie w dywan i odeślij do Lorda. Ucieszy się. Może nawet mnie uściska na powitanie. Tak dawno nic mnie nie bolało, a tu bym miał naraz pokąsaną szyję i post-cruciatusy. Wyślij mnie w dywanie, jak Kleopatrę. Opiekun Domu Węża w roli Królowej Nilu. Voila'!  
– Severusie, poradzimy sobie.  
– JA sobie poradzę. Sam sobie poradzę. My, wampiry, chodzimy własnymi ścieżkami. Niech szlag trafi tę sukę, tak, jakbym nie miał dosyć kłopotów, musiała mnie ugryźć. Ale ja sobie poradzę. To przecież umiem najlepiej. Już taki jestem. Zimny drań. Zosia Samosia.  
– Bo ci będę wypominać te kobiece role... Skąd się wzięła wampirzyca w Hogwarcie, na Merlina, szalejąca po Twoich lochach?  
– A zapytaj ją. Zamknąłem tę zębatą zdzirę w lochu i przykułem srebrnym łańcuchem. Znajdź mi tylko jakąś trumnę, zanim pójdziesz. Niech spocznę w spokoju.  
– Trumnę!  
– Albusie... Pogódź się z faktem, że za niedługi czas będę snuł się po zamku i łaknął świeżej krwi, a nie tylko zmiecenia Gryfonów z powierzchni ziemi, posłania Lorda do diabła i odwołania Bożego Narodzenia. A w przerwach będę sypiał w trumnie. Zamierzam zacząć od razu. Jeśli nie zacznę od razu, nie zacznę nigdy.  
– Aaa... Dlaczego?  
– Bo rozpadnę się w proch i pył.  
– W takim razie lepiej znajdę ci trumnę... Ale czy nie desperujesz zanadto?  
– Nie zrozumiesz tego, Albusie, nie jesteś wampirem... Nie zrozumiesz tej desperackiej potrzeby złożenia skołatanej głowy w cienistym schronieniu trumiennej świątyni. Nie zrozumiesz, jaką jest podporą dla duszy pogrążonej w widmach wyimaginowanych klęsk. Nie pojmiesz, jakie lęki nękają wampira, kiedy wystawia arcydzieło swego ciała, rzeźbionego dłutem ideału wiecznej młodości, na świat, gdzie w każdej chwili druzgocące bicze złowrogiego słońca mogą rozedrzeć na nim skórę jak zimna obojętność rozdziera kartki papieru pisanego w twórczej męczarni dzieła – więc nie pojmiesz też, jakim jest błogosławieństwem trumna, która jest od nich ucieczką, schronieniem i łożem atłasowym. Mogłeś mi zostawić hasło do barku zanim wyszedłeś, Albusie. A, co tam. Alohomora.  
_  
Gabinet wicedyrektora _

– Nie wiesz przypadkiem, czy nie znalazłaby się w Hogwarcie trumna, Minerwo?  
– Trumna!  
– Tak, bo, widzisz, mam taki mały kłopot z Severusem...  
– Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że potrzebujesz go dyskretnie pochować na modłę mugolską w Zakazanym Lesie!  
– Ależ broń Merlinie... Jest jak najbardziej żywy. Natomiast, o ile udało mi się dowiedzieć z tych potoków wymowy, które na mnie spłynęły, ugryzł go wampir płci przeciwnej, w związku z czym Severus żąda trumny.  
– Co! Albusie, to nie jest zabawne! Trzeba natychmiast...  
– Uspokój się, Minerwo. Nie desperuj aż tak. Mamy... różne doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o naszą kadrę nauczycielską. A Severus ma różne doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o wszelkie pechowe przypadłości, więc jak tylko wytrzeźwieje, na pewno coś przedsięweźmie.  
– Wytrzeźwieje!  
– Trzeba go było widzieć, kiedy przyszedł do mojego gabinetu... O ile wiem, był dziś u Malfoyów, a zaraz po powrocie zabrał się za krojenie krogulczych jelit – jego ulubiony „znieczulacz myśli" – więc, powiedzmy, strój półgalowy: biała koszula z falbankami, czarne spodnie, wysokie, wypolerowane buty i czarna peleryna podbita na czerwono. A przy tym pokąsany tak, jakby go zaatakowała co najmniej mantykora, więc rzeczoną koszulę krew plamiła u szyi. W ręce zaś, odrzuconej sztywno do tyłu, nasz bohater trzymał butelkę Ognistej, na wpół pełną.  
– Albusie, zrozumiałam tylko tyle, że Severus chodzi po Hogwarcie pijany i pokrwawiony. Trzeba zawołać Poppy i posłać ją zaraz do...  
– Minerwo... Jak by ci to powiedzieć... Nieważne. Chodzi mi raczej o to, żeby Severus NIE chodził po Hogwarcie w TAKIM stroju i to upity w namiętnego Śmierciożercę. A w tym celu muszę dlań zdobyć trumnę. Wiesz o jakiejś?  
– W szkole! Żartujesz chyba, Albusie.  
– Zdziwiłabyś się, Minerwo... No cóż, dziękuję.  
_  
Okolice schowka na miotły_

Trumna, Argusie.  
– Panie Dyrektorze, sto pięćdziesiąt lat to żaden wiek!  
– Och, nie dla mnie, w żadnym wypadku. To, eee, no, po prostu bądź tak dobry i powiedz mi, czy nie mamy przypadkiem jakiejś trumny.  
– My o żadnej nie wiemy.  
– Mrrrrrr.  
– Właśnie. Jest tyle kłopotu z tymi bezczelnymi bachorami, które wszędzie włażą i zadeptują świeżo wycierane korytarze, a w zamku nie brakuje złomu do polerowania. Usadziłem kilku trzecioroczniaków do czyszczenia mosiądzu, zachciało im się huśtać na kandelabrach jak jakimś chochlikom! Czy nie mógłby pan rozważyć zaostrzenia kar! To, co przychodzi do głowy tym diablętom...  
– Argusie, to temat na następny raz, tymczasem zaś jesteś pewien, że nie mamy żadnej trumny?  
– A skąd.  
– Mrrrr.  
– Dziękuję...  
_  
U pyska chimery, tuż pod gabinetem Dyrektora_

– Cukrowe cu...  
– Harry!  
– O, dzień dobry, panie Dyrektorze.  
– Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?  
– Tak, jeśli można...  
– To wiesz co... Poczekaj może tu na mnie przez momencik, tylko wezmę coś z gabinetu, a potem przejdziemy się trochę i porozmawiamy.  
– Aaa... nie moglibyśmy porozmawiać w środku, jak zawsze?  
– NIE.  
_  
Gabinet Dyrektora_

– Nie byłoby Ci wygodniej na fotelu, Severusie?  
– Jestem wężem, jestem mistrzem czołgania się. A właściwie mistrzem pełzania. Taaa... Pełzać przed Panem i błagać o życie... Na dywanie będę miał bliżej do ziemi, kiedy zacznę się rozpadać.  
– Znajdę ci trumnę. Właśnie mi przyszło do głowy, że logicznie by było zacząć szukanie od podziemi. Nie natknąłeś się tam kiedyś na jakąś?  
– Chciałbym... Już bym się w niej zainstalował. Przykro mi, Albusie, ale w tej sprawie będę marudny. Będę pełzał, jeśli trzeba, ale znajdź mi trumnę.  
– Severusie, widzę, że dobrałeś się do mojego barku i zacząłeś od niewłaściwej butelki. Nie wiem, co przez ciebie przemówiło, ale nie był to Severus Snape jakiego znam.  
– Potrzeba, Albusie. Nie zrozumiesz...Tej wampirzej rozpaczy, osamotnienia, obnażenia, gdy jego członki tęsknią już tak dotkliwie do mrocznych objęć trumny, a tymczasem tkwi, omijany przez władnych go wesprzeć - jak w bezlitosnej szklanej klatce, w którą może dowolnie trafić dobijające światło. Zapaść w ciemność trumny aż po następną noc... Będę pełzał jeśli każesz, poczekaj tylko, wypiję więcej, niezła ta przepalanka.  
_  
Pysk Chimery. Wejście do Gabinetu. Gabinet Dyrektora._

– Cukrowe cukierki... Eee... Jest tu kto? Panie Dyrektorze? Harry? Chciałam tylko przekazać od profesor McGonagall... O mój Boże!  
- Na lekcjach ciężko wam wykrztusić „profesorze", a teraz z taką rewerencją... Za to poziom elokwencji wyraźnie obniżony. Niedobrze, panno Wiem – I – Chętnie – Powiem. Nie dawaj się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Widywałem w tym gabinecie dziwniejsze rzeczy, niż pijany Mistrz Eliksirów w idiotycznej pelerynie, pogryziony przez wampira.  
– O mój Boże!  
– Może twój, Granger, ja nie wierzę w Boga. Wyrosłem z niego szybciej niż z nadmuchiwanych pufków.  
– To... Eee... Szybko.  
– _Nigdy_ nie miałem nadmuchiwanych pufków.  
– A... Aha. A... Wampir?  
– Wampir. Znasz takie słowo chyba, o gryfońska krynico elokwencji.  
– Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że znam! A pan się upił z rozpaczy, że nie będzie sobie mógł więcej spojrzeć w lustrze w oczy!  
– Upiłem się z radości, że nie będę więcej musiał.  
- ... I... Co takiego widywał pan w tym gabinecie?  
– O hoho... Albus ma taki beret z antenką... Ale wciąż nie jestem dość pijany, żeby opowiadać takie rzeczy uczennicom. Usiądź i poczekaj, to się doprawię. Mam tu niezłą siwuchę...  
– Niee, ja... Zaraz muszę iść... Dlaczego pan tak leży!  
– Bo nie mam trumny!  
– Co!  
– Nie mam trumny! Nie mam lubego schronienia! Nie mam gdzie złożyć się do snu, gdy bezmyślny dzień pobudza śmiertelne istoty do ich nic nieznaczących działań! Rozpadnę się bez niej w strzępy nieistnienia!  
- Eee?  
– Granger – nie załamuj mnie. Czy ja się wyrażam niejasno?  
– Czy ja muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?  
– Granger... nieważne. Byłem na spotkaniu najbliższych współpracowników Czarnego Pana u Lucjusza Malfoya. Przeżyłem. Lucjusz poprosił, żebym został pół godzinki. Przeżyłem. Za to Draconowi się oberwie. Jakże mi przykro. Kroiłem krogulcze jelita. Przeżyłem. Wampirzyca... Złapałem francę.  
– Eee!  
– No dobrze, ta franca mnie złapała najpierw, ale ja ją za to zamknąłem w lochu. Pogryzła mnie – przeżyłem. Nie przeżyję tylko bez trumny, ale to inna sprawa. Przeżyję więc też twoje dukanie. Weź pod uwagę, że niedługo przetransformuję się w wampira i będę się snuć po zamku naprawdę zły.  
– O hoho, to dopiero pan się zrobi zły!  
– GRANGER, TY MNIE JESZCZE NIE WIDZIAŁAŚ ZŁEGO!  
– ...  
– Masz ci ją, poszła... I co ja takiego powiedziałem?  
_  
Lochy._

Ho, ho, ho...  
– GRRRRRRRRRRR! Z takim tekstem, to nie o tej porze roku.  
– I tak nie mam prezentów.  
– Chcę tylko jednego: Jego głowy na tacy!  
– A to Herodiada z ciebie, nie podejrzewałbym!  
- Powiesił mnie w lochu na ścianie, furiat jeden, paranoik paranoidalny!  
– Pogryzłaś go, bądź co bądź... Było się na głodzie?  
– A pan co by zrobił! Chciałam tylko zażartować, postraszyć go, złapałam go z tyłu za szyję, a on nagle się wyrywa, odwraca, tylko spojrzał i rzucił się na mnie jak Śmierciojad na śmierć. Przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i gdzieś ciągnie. To go zaczęłam bić i ugryzłam w szyję, zapomniałam tylko, że wciąż miałam te wampirze zęby... Ale bez jadu przecież, nie zaraziłam go panu żadnym paskudztwem. Tak czy siak, on widać myślał, że to na serio, bo zatrzasnął te srebrne kajdanki jeszcze. Z kim on się takimi szpejami bawi, to ja nie wiem...  
– To, eee... Zostało po poprzednich lokatorach. Chodźmy lepiej, zanim się przeziębisz.  
– Ten nietoperz może jakoś tu żyć na co dzień bez przeziębienia.  
– On się ratuje prywatnym bareczkiem.  
– W to nie wątpię, wczoraj tak od niego woniało, że zagłuszał zapach tych glutów, które kroił!  
– Jelita krogulcze, Severusa sposób na pozbycie się niechcianych myśli.  
– Ognista nie wystarcza?  
– Jeśli myśli są bardzo niechciane...  
– ... Auć! Kto tu zostawił to żelastwo!  
– Patrz pod nogi, kochana Tonks... A, byłbym zapomniał... No cóż, spróbujmy... Accio trumna?  
- CO!  
– No, właśnie nic, a szkoda... Severus żąda trumny, jak przystało na świeżo upieczonego wampira.  
– Już ja go upiekę...  
– Bez trumny odmawia spania. I podtrzymywania funkcji życiowych.  
– Czyich?  
– Własnych.  
_  
Gabinet Dyrektora._

– Eee... Profesorze? Ja... Wróciłam.  
– Widzę. To, że mam połę płaszcza zarzuconą na głowę, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Nie sądź po pozorach, Granger, bo skończysz jak wszyscy Gryfoni.  
– To znaczy!  
– Boleśnie.  
– Skąd ta pewność!  
– Skrzyżować lwa z orłem, to musiało boleć.  
– Byłam w Komnacie Potrzeby, przyniosłam coś dla pana. Chwileczkę, tylko cofnę zaklęcie pomniejszające.  
– ...  
– To, tego... Spodziewałam się tam zastać, eee, wyposażenie domu pogrzebowego, ale trumna była tylko ta jedna, a oprócz tego różne dziwne... Akcesoria. Więc przyniosłam kilka na chybił – trafił.  
– ...  
- Cóż, proszę bardzo. Mogę już iść?  
– ...  
– CO PAN ROBI!  
– Cóż, jeżeli Komnata uznała, że masz tak wielką potrzebę oglądania mnie w piżamie, to chyba powinienem się w nią przebrać? Jeśli nie ze zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości, to ze zwykłej ślizgońskiej złośliwości... Niepotrzebne skreślić. Już ci coś mówiłem o dawaniu się zaskoczyć.  
– Komnata zareagowała na pana potrzeby, nie moje! Przestanie pan wreszcie!  
– Mam trumnę, mogę spocząć w spokoju, dobrze, przestanę. Piękna trumna, Granger. Cudowna trumna. Dotknij jej tylko. Oparcie i schronienie, podpora dla kruchego i wiecznie wątpiącego w siebie jestestwa. Najczulsza strażniczka ozdrowieńczego snu. Dla dobra twojej gryfońskiej niewinności idę spać w koszuli. Co tu jeszcze przyniosłaś?  
– Było w Komnacie Potrzeby...  
– Rura aluminiowa. Dobra, jak tam sobie pragniesz, Granger.  
– Ja!  
– Ty otwierałaś Komnatę... To biorę rurę do trumny. No proszę, można się akurat do niej przytulić. I oprzeć policzek. Jestem kobrą Slytherina... Oj, bo się Albus będzie czepiał ról kobiecych. Granger, czy to, co ja mówię, jest niemęskie?  
– Czy ja muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie!  
– Gryfonka i taki tchórz... Ale – dziękuję... Zamknij wieko nade mną, niech cię błogosławią cienie wielkiego Salazara, bo jego sługa odnalazł ostoję pośród nienawistnego świata. Nie mnie się w pył rozsypać i marność! Nie mnie! O, słodka ciemności trumny, o, miękkości jej cieni... Mogłem jej powiedzieć, żeby podała mi jeszcze Ognistą zanim wyjdzie...  
_  
Gabinet Dyrektora_

No i popatrz, problem sam się rozwiązał.  
– O Merlinie różdżkowładny, z czym on śpi!  
– Wygląda to jak... rura aluminiowa. Cóż, Severus zawsze był trochę paranoikiem.  
– Trochę! Merlinie aluminiowy nawet! Upił się w winochłona, owinął się jak wąż wokół rury, położył w trumnie, a to wszystko nie zdejmując tej cholernej zakrwawionej koszuli!  
– Czyżby wyrzuty sumienia?  
– Należało mu się!  
– Nie wątpię... Jeszcze go dobijać miałaś...  
– ...  
– Dogryzać...  
– Oj, już mu daruję. Trumna, też coś. Pomyśleć, że niektórym tak niewiele wystarczy do szczęścia...  
– Nie zapominaj o rurze aluminiowej...

_Gabinet Dyrektora – boleśnie jasny poranek._

– A, dzień dobry, widzę, że już wróciłeś do świata żywych.  
– Bycie nieumarłym ma swoje zalety.  
– Widzę raczej niewielki postęp... Wpatrujesz się w tę rurę, jakbyś nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chcesz z nią tańczyć, czy nią walczyć.  
– Gdybym chciał jej używać do sportów ekstremalnych, Dyrektorze, zapewne bym wstał.  
– Zapewne. Nie ośmieliłbym się zgadywać, Severusie, co byś zrobił, gdybyś chciał uczynić coś ekstremalnego. Ale cóż – oczywiście nie zamierzasz zapytać, co się wczoraj działo, ani poprosić o zasłonięcie okien i przyniesienie jakiegoś dobroczynnego eliksiru na skutki ciężkiej nocy?  
– Cóż – sądziłem, że to ja jestem od złośliwych uwag, załatwiania spraw i przynoszenia eliksirów, a pan od zasiadania w dyrektorskim gabinecie i zadawania krępujących pytań... Ale nie będę się spierać.  
– To już zasłonię te okna... Dlaczego tylko po pijanemu przechodzisz ze mną na „ty"?  
– A przechodzę?  
– Owszem.  
– Widocznie pomyliłem pana z kimś innym.  
– Zacząłeś od „Albusie, ty tu grasz w rozbierane szachy, a ja utraciłem nić ostatnią ze światem słońca i ludzi śmiertelnych. Szlag by ją trafił. Babę, nie nić."  
– Rodzi się pytanie: czy Dyrektor Hogwartu, którego znam, grywa w rozbierane szachy.  
– Grałem w eksplodującego durnia z portretem Arridajosa Terrance'a. Ubranego.  
– Dyrektor Hogwartu, którego znam, nie ma nagich portretów w gabinecie.  
– W durnia ubranego.  
– Cóż... Będąc w stanie upojenia alkoholowego przemawiałem więc do pana per „ty". Racjonalnych przyczyn brak. Przepraszam.  
– Ależ nie przepraszaj! Nawet zachęcałbym, żebyś to kontynuował.  
– Upojenia alkoholowe.  
– Tykanie, Severusie. Wiesz, jednak pozostanę przy zajmowaniu gabinetu, a robienie uwag zostawię tobie. Nigdy bym ci nie dorównał... Oj, ktoś się potknął na schodach.  
– Spodziewa się pan gości!  
– Tylko jednego... Jednej. O, proszę.  
– SNAPE! Ty zboczeńcu!  
– Tonks. Ty bezguście.  
– Przykułeś mnie łańcuchem w lochach!  
– ... Ciebie ...  
– Bawcie się dobrze, dzieci, idę wypić herbatkę z Minerwą...  
– Zawlokłeś mnie do cholernej, wilgotnej celi i powiesiłeś na ścianie!  
– ... CIEBIE. ...  
– Toż mówię, że mnie! Żal mi się zrobiło, takiś zmarnowany wracał, pomyślałam, że wpadnę i wyciągnę cię na piwo, ale zanim się zebrałam w sobie, była północ. Stań kiedyś przed lustrem i spróbuj zaprosić na piwo takiego ślizgońskiego terrorystę ze śmierciożerstwem wpisanym w aurę magiczną!  
- ...  
– Ale w końcu zeszłam na dół, że niby przynajmniej się do ciebie odezwę ludzkim głosem, nietoperzu jeden! Patrzę, kroisz jakieś świństwa – chciałam cię rozruszać, postraszyć, no to oczywiście musiałeś być już zalany w gorzałochłona i się na mnie rzuciłeś jak jakiś zboczeniec! Zamknąłeś mnie w lochu! Przykułeś srebrnym łańcuchem! Ty kretynie! Ty ślizgoński socjopato! I za co! Za przyjazny gest!  
– Wampirze kły wgryzające się w szyję ciężko zinterpretować jako przyjazny gest...  
– TY..  
– Tonks. Albo. Powiesisz się za wampirze skrzydła. Na czubku wieży Ravenclawu. I zadyndasz nad zamkiem.  
– TY...  
– Albo. Zamkniesz nade mną wieko. Przyniesiesz mi eliksir. Niebieski z małej szafki pod moim biurkiem. I poczekasz aż się przebiorę. A wtedy możemy iść na piwo.  
- ...  
– Wybór należy do ciebie.  
– Też coś.  
- ...  
– Niebieski?

KONIEC


End file.
